mi vida despues de Hogwarts
by cindypotter
Summary: amor, rechazo, emfermedades imcurables. habeis sentido alguna vez esto, no? pues Hermione si. pasen y lean
1. mi vida

_Mi vida_

Estaba tendida sobre la hierba, tan suave y delicada como plumas frágiles, el sol me deslumbraba con su claridad; notaba su suave calor sobre mi rostro, me sentía en el cielo, pues todo alrededor era paz y tranquilidad.

Estando yo tendida escuché la hierba crujir, alguien se acercaba, pero no era un paso acelerado, sino lento y sigiloso, pocos segundos después, sentí unos labios posándose sobre los míos, no me asusté, ni siquiera me molestó, pues sabía de quien eran. Esos labios suaves y cálidos solo podían ser de Harry, la persona mas querida para mí. Yo abrí lentamente mis ojos, y observé esos verdes esmeralda que irradiaban calidez. Luego seguí con un :

- hola amor, hoy has tardado, creí que ya no venias –

- como podría olvidarme de mi querida amiga – respondió él

en ese momento me dio un pinchazo el corazón, sí, he de reconocerlo, me dolió que me llamara amiga, pero eso es lo que éramos, por mucho que a mí me pesase.

Nos conocíamos desde hacía bastante tiempo, y nos teníamos mucha confianza, por eso nos saludábamos y despedíamos con un beso sobre los labios, pero el nunca pensaría en llegar a más a pesar mío.

Estuvimos toda la tarde hasta la caída del sol, sobre ese nido verde que nos acogía con su comodidad inexpugnable.

Hablamos de muchas cosas, la mayoría vanales, pero que bien me sentía estando a su lado; pero como todo lo bueno se acaba, esto también. Entonces llegó la noche, con su perfecta luna llena, como me gustaba esa luna y al mirar a Harry a los ojos me maravillé del esplendor que contenían , a la luz de esa luna tan especial.

El paseo fue muy leve, pues mi casa era una campiña rodeada de un verde prado.


	2. adios, mi mas preciado amor

adios, mi mas preciado amor 

Yo quería mucho a Harry hasta estuve apunto de declararme pero me sobrevino una enfermedad cardiaca, y me pronosticaron unos 7 años de vida. Siempre y cuando me cuidada y me trasladara a el campo, lejos de la polución de la ciudad.

Entonces me fui, sin decirle nada, solo lo sabían mis padres, ellos fueron los que le informaron de mi situación.

En ese tiempo no me declaré. No quería que estuviese conmigo por compasión, pues eso me dolería aun mas, además yo quería alejarme de todo lo que me pudiese hacer feliz en un futuro próximo, ya que era diferente puesto que yo no esperaba tener futuro, ese futuro que entes anhelaba, y que ahora por mi enfermedad no lo tendría, pensaba que cuanto mas me alejara de él, lo olvidaría y no tendría por que dolerme verlo sufrir por mi causa. Quería estar sola, sola con mi dolencia, esa dolencia que amargaba mi existencia, y me dejaba sumida en esta decadente oscuridad, que empañaba mi alma y me hacía sentir vacía y sola. Este sentimiento tan vil me destrozó el corazón durante semanas.

Pero como un rayo de sol, una luz de esperanza apareció llamando a la puerta de mi corazón, y que coincidió con la llamada a la puerta de mi habitación, entonces se abrió la puerta y apareció mi amor, asomando la cabeza por la habitación.

Hola Hermione que tal? Como estas hoy?-

Muy bien, he dormido estupendamente, sabes he soñado contigo-

¿A si?- dijo de una manera misteriosa- y que soñaste? espero que fuese bueno no?

Puedes estar seguro que lo fue , y sabes por que? Porque salías tú –

Me alegro de ese sueño que te a hecho bien, por cierto, me dejaste muy preocupado antes , por que no te vi buena cara , pero me quedo mas tranquilo al ver que el rosado de tus mejillas vuelve a colorear tu rostro, eso es buena señal, bueno guapa me voy que tengo que trabajar.-

Adiós Harry me he alegrado mucho al verte nos vemos luego-

Y así es como se alejo esa luz de esperanza que entró en mi corazón, hasta la próxima vez que vuelva a entrar.

espero que os guste mi fic , damarme reviers plis, gracias


	3. mi vida lejos de la ciudad y un dia perf...

mi vida lejos de la ciudad

Me ilusionaba vivir allí, pues toda la campiña era un verdadero paraíso, una suave brisa me traía olores indescriptibles y deliciosos.

A pocos metros de allí se encontraba un lago precioso, de agua pura y cristalina; me encantaba estar tendida en la suave hierba escuchando el murmurar del río.

Cuando recuerdo mi antigua casa en la ciudad, con esa nube gris de humo y polución que envolvía a esta, era como veneno para mis sentidos.

Cuando pienso en lo que me costó dejar la ciudad a veces me da la risa, pero mi razón era que yo no quería dejar de ver a Harry ; pero tuve que aceptarlo, pues era cuestión de que si me quedaba allí moriría.

Pero por ... llamémosle casualidad del destino a Harry le trasladaron a un pueblo cercano a la campiña y empezó a venir todos los días que se lo permitían su trabajo ya que el era auror.

un día perfecto

Era de noche y la suave luz de la luna se filtraba por entre las cortinas de mi habitación y acariciaban mi rostro. Escuchaba el ronronear de mi gata Luna, estaba dormida, como la envidiaba, envidiaba su pasmodia tranquilidad, su vida tranquila y resuelta, pero lo que más envidiaba era su vitalidad, ya que la mía había empezado a descender de una forma paulatina pero sin retroceso. Habían pasado ya 4 años desde que me pronosticaron mi enfermedad y yo me sentía menguar cada vez más.

Pasó la noche, apenas había dormido, después de un rato de letargo, escuche que alguien se acercaba, llamaba a la puerta de mi habitación y acto seguido la abría muy lentamente , entonces apareció tras ella una cabellera azabache y unos verdes preciosos.

-hola Hermione ¿como te encuentras hoy- pregunto el muchacho con una leve sonrisa pero con aire preocupado.

- Estoy perfectamente y ahora mejor, que estas aquí conmigo ¿cómo es que has venido hoy, no trabajas- preguntó Hermione extrañada.

- Pues no, hoy voy a pasar todo el día contigo, si a ti te parece bien- dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa , mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

A Hermione se le iluminó la cara y llena de alegría contestó , que se lo agradecía mucho, ya que se encontraba muy sola.

Pasaron una tarde muy tranquila, pues yo no me encontraba demasiado bien, aunque intentaba disimular delante de él para que no se preocupase;

Estábamos tendidos en mi lugar favorito, en silencio, solo escuchábamos el susurrar del río y el cantar alegre de los pajarillos que allí habitaban .

¿Como te encuentras? Te veo muy cansada- me preguntó Harry

quería mentirle, decirle que estaba bien, para no sentirme tan culpable de que el estuviese conmigo, y no divirtiéndose con sus compañeros de trabajo, pues era joven y estaba soltero, además yo entendía que necesitara estar con más personas u que por mucho que me doliera debería de estar con alguna chica , no se y formar una familia, ya que yo no podía darle esa oportunidad, y por eso me guardaba las ganas de estar con él y no de la manera que nos habíamos planteado de solo amigos. A veces le preguntaba si no le interesaba ninguna mujer pues nos acercábamos a los 25 años y no tenía a nadie que encontrarse en su casa al regresar del trabajo , simplemente a un gato llamado Apolo que era hermano de la mía.

Yo notaba que el se sentía solo; pero dentro de mí prefería que no estuviese con otra chica que no fuese yo; sí lo reconozco me comportaba como una chica caprichosa y egoísta, que solo quiere tener una cosa por encima de los sentimientos de los demás.

Luego llegamos a la casa para poder acallar nuestros estómagos que rugían como leones hambrientos.

Mientras el preparaba la cena, yo estaba tendida en un diván que había en el salón , el me preguntaba donde estaban las cosas para cocinar, y yo le decía que era el invitado y que debía cocinar yo pero el me respondía que no se me ocurriera levantarme, o sino se enfadaría y así pues me quede tumbada allí hasta que terminó de hacerla y puse la mesa.

Cuando probé la comida me maravillé de lo deliciosa que estaba, era una comida digna de dioses, propio néctar y ambrosía. Después de degustar cada bocado con verdadera gula, le di las gracias por esa comida tan deliciosa y continuación vimos una película de miedo frente a la chimenea, los dos pegaditos, uno junto al otro para darnos el calor que recibíamos de la chimenea.

Entonces afuera el clima empezó a cambiar y yo me empecé a encontrar mal; se desato una gran tormenta, y la casa empezó a temblar, como proveyendo la gran tempestad, la lluvia era torrencial, lluvia, viento, hasta un pequeño tornado al final; después todo volvió a la normalidad, había sido una tormenta sobrenatural, tanto al empezar como al terminar. Ambos salimos al porche a mirar, cuando se desató un vendaval que nos hizo entrar y cerrar la puerta para no hacernos volar.

Después de cerrar la puerta volvimos al salón y allí hablamos un montón.

( lo ultimo que he escrito no lo iba a escribir pero me hizo gracia el tanto rimar y lo puse sin más, jejeje bueno eso, que ya sigo con la historia sin rima)

le hable de mis inquietudes, de lo que pensaba sobre lo de que él formara una familia con alguna chica, pero el esquivaba el tema cuál coyote al correcaminos; me dijo que estaba muy centrado en s trabajo y que además, no podría estar con otra chica, estando yo así, pues solo haría pensar en como me encontraría en cada momento, y eso no sería justo para ninguno de los dos y menos para la chica.

Llegó la noche y un manto de oscuridad se cernió sobre nosotros , entonces le pedí que se quedara a dormir, ya que me daba miedo que se apareciese tan tarde, este después de pensarlo, ya que decía que me molestaría aceptó la propuesta. Le di un juego de sabanas limpias para vestir la cama y seguidamente me quedé dormida.

( N.A: " ... " significa lo que piensa Harry )

Harry estaba tumbado en la cama pensando " como podía preguntarme esas cosas es que no entiende que yo la quiero a ella, sino porque estaría aquí, pero claro ella nunca me aceptaría es demasiado terca y esta empecinada en que ella no tiene futuro, cuando yo se que si lo podría tener conmigo, pero no me atrevería a decírselo" en ese momento me levante de la cama y la observé durmiendo, cuál aparición divina, tan frágil, tan delicada y tan bella, que me impulsaba a acariciarla, entonces en un impulso me acerque a ella y le acaricie el pelo con dulzura, no podía dejar de mirar su bello rostro, mientras me iba acercando a sus labios, hasta casi rozarlos, cuando ella abrió sus preciosos ojos color miel y se sorprendió al verme tan cerca de ella casi besándola, entonces la magia que había en el habiente hizo que los labios se juntaran por primera vez con pasión y ansia contenida sin importarles nada.

Después se separaron muy lentamente, se miraron a los ojos, con una mirada confundida, pues ambos estaban completamente rojos y nervios pues se habían quedado en sock, por el hecho ocurrido con anterioridad.

Ninguno dijo nada pero ambos se volvieron a besar pero esta vez con tranquila y dulcemente.


End file.
